


Before It's Too Late

by taetertots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cliche!chensung, crybaby!jeno, dont expect much, if you dont like nomin you can kindly leave, just not in this au, mark isnt actually in this he's just mentioned, norenmin exists, prettyboy!jaemin, renjun isnt alone, scaredycat!donghyuck, the exit is to your top left or top right, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetertots/pseuds/taetertots
Summary: Jeno has had a crush on Jaemin since the beginning of time, before the dinosaurs even roamed the earth. And literally everyone knows about it. He's whIPPED for the boy, but Jaemin is slightly oblivious to it and denies Jeno having feelings for him despite their friends' constant teasing.aka Jeno needs to get his ass together with Jaemin quICK before the world ends or else this will end up anti-climatic (but it doesn't so dont worry)texting!au with writing at the end





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nomin reigns, but norenmin sits at a higher throne :P
> 
> ⇒ cross-posted on my twt: https://twitter.com/tsunderebinnie
> 
> well ENJOY!! :D
> 
> (tbh this actually didn't rrly go as planned cuz like their friends don't tease Jaemin, they get frustrated at him for being so oblivious instead and just some things dont rrly match up to the original au cuz i just made this up as i went)

 

 

 

ーJust don't watch scary movies at night, or at all.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, this sucks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot builds

  

ーVoice that's sweeter than honey.

 

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

ーLeft on seen

 

 

 

 

                                                                     

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  

ーIs Jeno jealous?

 

 

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

ーJeno's soft Jaemin hrs [OPEN]

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

ーJeno gets caught, but acts as if everybody already doesn't know

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

ーWhere is Renren going?

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

ーJaemin needs to stop being so oblivious to something so obvious

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

ーPlan B: ask experts

 

 

  

                                                                 

 

 

 

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck needs to get his life together and ask Mark out

 

 

 

  

                                                                   

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

 

ーWhy are they even fighting?

 

 

 

                                                                         

 

 

                                                                         

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

ーMeanwhile

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーChensung: The Beginning

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ーChensung: The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーJisung deserves the best

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーDonghyuck lowkey be highkey creepin on Mark

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMission Start?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

ーI know, I know. Jaemin loves Jeno just as much as Jeno loves Jaemin. He just needs some time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーUh huhhh hmmm

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーStrong denial is strong agreement

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーMarkhyuck need their own AU (hint hint wink wonk teehee)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーKiss the boy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

ー<3

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーEvery day, every moment with you is precious

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーPromise me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーWhat's the number to 911?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt hurts

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt's scary but it's going to be okay

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーGo get 'em tiger

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ーIt's a secret

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

ーWe're getting there, we just gotta wait

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the confession scene uwu

 

 

 

 

It was a chilly night when Jaemin left his house to meet Jeno. It was 11:30pm, his parents already sound asleep. Jaemin wasn't worried if his parents found out that he was suddenly gone. He could always tell them he was at Jeno's place, they trust him enough.

Knowing Jeno, Jaemin brought a fluffy scarf just in case Jeno didn't wear enough layers. Even though it was still early fall, the cold nights showed no mercy.

When Jaemin passed by an old oak tree, he knew he was close to the elementary school. Memories from their childhood started flooding back into Jaemin's mind. He had a small smile on his lips, recalling the very first time he and Jeno met.

 

ー

 

"Jeno, sweetheart. It's going to be okay," Jeno's mom wiped his tears away with her handkerchief.

"B-but I'm s-scared!" He kept wailing, not wanting his mom to leave him on his first day of school. It was actually the third day of the school year, but Jeno missed the first two days because he caught a cold. So now, he's crying because he's scared that no one will like him and be his friend.

"Honey, please stop crying. Mommy can't stay with you. I have to go to work. Don't worry, you'll make lots of friends," She smiled tenderly at her son, giving him a pack of tissues, telling him to blow his nose.

"That's right, Jeno. The kids here are really nice. You'll make lots of friends!" The teacher, Ms. Han, patted Jeno on the back, trying to encourage him.

Jeno pouted, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Jeno turned toward the voice, it was a pretty boy.

He had fluffy, brown hair, big eyes, a cute nose, full lips, and plump cheeks. Jeno immediately stopped crying after seeing the boy.

"Did someone bully you?" The boy asked.

Jeno shook his head, embarrassed and scared to say anything.

"Then why are you crying?" The boy just wouldn't let it go, he had to find out why Jeno was crying. The two adults just watched their exchange, not wanting to ruin the moment between the two boys.

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"School. I'm scared that no one will like me and want to be friends with me and then- and then," Jeno sniffed, "I'll be alone!" Jeno started crying again.

The pretty boy was quite taken aback. He didn't think that the raven-haired boy would suddenly cry out of nowhere.

He just watched Jeno cry and cry. He wanted to wait until Jeno stopped crying to say something, but Jeno would not stop so he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jaemin. I'll be your friend."

Jeno suddenly stopped crying again, looking at Jaemin in shock.

"Y-you'll be my friend?"

Jaemin nodded, "This is a handshake."

"I-I know what a handshake is!" Jeno pouted and took the boy's hand into his own. It was warm and soft.

Jaemin smiled, Jeno was enchanted.

All of Jeno's sad and lonely feelings disappeared. His eyes lit up, a smile also forming on his lips.

"You look cute when you smile. You should smile more." Jaemin laughed a little, pulling Jeno into a hug. The raven-haired boy stood there in shock and confusion.

The two adults cooed, Jeno's mother patted her son on the head and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to work now sweety. I'll be back to pick you up, okay?"

"O-okay, bye mom," Jeno's mom bowed to the teacher, smiled at Jaemin and walked back to her car.

"Let's go," Jaemin intertwined his and Jeno's fingers, leading him into the school.

Jaemin didn't see it that day, but Jeno was blushing and he had on the brightest smile.

 

ー

 

It was 11:56pm when Jaemin saw a lamppost near the Old Toad Pond at the top of the hill. Jaemin ran up the trail, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeno leaning against the rail at the top. He was looking over the city and stars in the sky, yet to notice Jaemin approaching him. Jaemin just watched Jeno, smiling at his soft features, his calm demeanor. Watching as a light breeze kisses Jeno's face, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

It was 11:59pm when Jaemin wrapped the scarf around Jeno's neck. Jeno turned around and immediately smiled upon seeing Jaemin.

Jeno's rosy cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Jaemin this time, but he wasn't sure if they were from the cold or Jaemin himself.

"Jaemin, I have something to say," Jeno had a calm, but serious look on his face.

Jaemin smiled softly, "I do too."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. But you can go first," Jaemin's smile grew wider, his hand reaching up to gently caress Jeno's cheek.

Jeno unconsciously melted into Jaemin's hand. They were warm and soft, just like he remembered them to be.

It was 12:00am when Jeno looked straight into Jaemin's eyes, clear and bright, devoid of any darkness.

"I love you."

Jaemin didn't wait for Jeno to say anything else before kissing him on the lips. Jeno just stood there, confused and shocked.

The kiss was soft and everything Jeno ever dreamed of. This was happening. It was really happening.

Jaemin pulled away first, if Jeno was a little sad, no one noticed.

"I love you, too!" Jaemin smiled and started laughing, it was endearing.

"Wait. What," That came off more as statements rather than questions.

"I. Love. You."

They stood there for a good minute before tears started falling from Jeno's eyes. Jaemin cooed and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"I love you," Jeno repeated in Jaemin's arms.

Jaemin hugged him even tighter, if that was possible, "I love you, too."

 

ー

 

"Jeno, hurry up!"

"I'm tired!" Jeno whined, stopping in his tracks.

Jaemin and Jeno were currently hiking up a hill near their elementary school. During class, they heard some girls talking about a mysterious "Old Toad Pond" that would grant any wish if you just tossed a coin into the "mouth of the toad." It was a small hole at the bottom on the pond, and if your coin successfully fell into that hole, your wish would come true. No one knows if the legend is true or not. It was hard dropping a coin into the "mouth" without having the water drift it away.

So Jaemin wanted to try it out for himself, and he was determined to make it in. Of course, he also had to drag Jeno with him. What kind of adventure and mission would it be if you weren't with your best friend?

"Come on," Jaemin reached out his hand to Jeno, who blushed a little, and hesitantly took Jaemin's hand.

The both of them made their way up the hill successfully. Jeno tripped a few times, but Jaemin caught him by the waist, and made sure he had a firm grip on the boy.

It would be a lie if Jeno said his heart wasn't beating 60mph, because it was. Jaemin just made his heart go "bboom bboom" and his stomach go "zoom zoom" with all the butterflies. Jaemin also makes Jeno's cheeks go hot, his eyes bright, his smile glow, and his laugh radiate.

They were only in third grade, but these feelings developed from admiration to affection, and Jeno was well aware where his feelings were headed.

"Hey, look!" Jaemin pointed over to a pond between two trees. They run towards it, "I think this is it, we made it Jeno!" Jaemin laughed and hugged Jeno, making the boy smile, no longer tired.

"Let's make a wish." Jaemin skipped over to the pond, pulling out a coin, aiming at the "mouth."

"What are you wishing for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you."

"Here, you make a wish too," Jaemin handed Jeno another coin. They both tossed it in at the same time, making it in successfully.

_I wish to always be together with Jeno, to make him happy. So that the reason behind his smiles and laughs are because of me._

_I wish Jaemin would come to love me like how I love him, and would want to always be together with me._

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go get ice cream on our way home?"

"Yeah."

Jaemin and Jeno made sure to hold hands while making their way down the hill and all the way home.

 

ー

 

"How long?"

Jaemin looked over at Jeno, they were both sitting on a rock next to the pond. They were sitting in silence for a while, Jaemin keeping Jeno close and calming him down.

"Hmm, who knows?" Jaemin shrugged and smiled teasingly.

Jeno pouted, not satisfied with the answer at all, "I think it was the very first day we met. I was absent the first two days of first grade because I was sick, and then I got scared that no one would be my friend. But then you came along," Jeno looked at Jaemin, making eye contact with him.

"You came along and became my friend. I was really happy," Jeno smiled softly.

"Yeah. Me too," Jaemin reciprocated the smile, and brushed away Jeno's bangs gently to lay a kiss on his forehead.

Jeno blushed, looking away from Jaemin, making him laugh.

"So, that means we're dating and getting married and having kids right?"

Jeno blushed even harder, if that was possible, at what Jaemin suddenly said.

"Hey, I'm serious. I want a future with you, I always have since the first day we met. You looked so cute and innocent when you cried, I just couldn't leave you alone. Sooner or later, you were all I thought about. Sure, we were only in elementary school, but the feelings I had for you were genuine. I loved you as much as a first grader could truly love someone."

"Me too," Jaemin pulled Jeno in for another hug.

"I'll walk you home, since I asked you to come out."

"It's okay. I'll walk you home."

"No, I want to walk you home," Jeno pouted, making puppy-dog eyes at Jaemin. And of course Jaemin couldn't refuse, so he complied.

"Thank you for coming out, by the way."

"Did you think I would-"

"I knew you would," They both smiled at each other knowingly.

Jaemin and Jeno made sure to hold hands while making their way down the hill and all the way home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! :D


End file.
